In known electrohydraulic control modules, a control valve and an electronic control unit or an electrical interconnect plate including an electronic control unit are constructed independently, the interconnect plate or the electronic control unit being mounted on an upper section or lower section of the control valve. These conventional modules are described in Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3, for example.